Escroc
by fox eye
Summary: Alien invaders, secret societies bent on world conquest, a old hero back from the dead and, math exams. The fun doesn’t stop at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: ** noun a statement disclaiming something, especially responsibility. Get my drift?

**Author's note:**_ well what to say? Ok first this takes place one week after the ending of Evolution because...well it's a good place to start. There are no changes yet Remy has not joined the X-men, Pyro has not joined the Brother Hood and such.. As for couples, well I've never written romance (or much) before so I don't know how that well turn out. I wonder if I should apologize now in advance?_

_Oh and since I can't reply to thank you Dewey I'll just do it here. Thanks for the help and you didn't come off as negative at all. _

_&_&&

A week ago Mutant rights were in question. Should they be given the same rights and freedoms as human beings? Many did not think so.

A week ago Magneto, his Acolytes, and the Brother hood had all been for mutant supremacy. Ready to rage a war against humanity. Now the Acolytes have disbanded, Magneto and Mystique have disappeared, leaving the brother hood on their own once again.

A week ago Apocalypse came. Hatred for humanity fulled his desire to recreate the world in his image, simply put he was going to turn humans into mutants. This process however would have proven fatal to most people and end up killing more then it would change.

A week ago the X-men, Brother Hood, and Acolytes faced off against their own who were under Apocalypse's control. Not to mention the mutant himself. They where victorious.

Now a week later the debate is finally over. After the threat of Apocalypse had been neutralized by other mutants of all things, the idea of human and mutant equality had been brought back into question. The Friends of Humanity an anti mutant group of human supremacist turned terrorist struck out against the United States and other countries for even considering granting mutants equal rights. Bolivar Trask a former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent argued the case against mutants to the senate and UN.

In the end the United Nations ruled in favor of mutant rights and freedoms. The mutant registrations act was abolished and all mutants were guaranteed the same rights as human beings.

But the fight for equality is not over, there are still those out there who hate mutants and do not agree with this equal rights movement. Both human and mutants alike are still weary as they venture forward into the unknown future.


	2. Lucifer

**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own it, and never well... though that probably is a good thing._

_**Authors note: **I have butchered and possibly killed all the character accents. I honestly don't know if I did them right or not I tried honestly. If anyone complains about it then I'll just write without accents makes it easier on me :D_

* * *

"So this is your sister mate? Well she be a sweet little Sheila." Said St John when he glanced down at the sleeping girl. "But what's wrong with her?"

"I do not know." Piotr said, his gaze never leaving his sister. "We must get her to Professor Xavier, he can help her."

"De professor, what he gonna do homme? Besides do y' t'ink de X-men well welcome us with open arms?" Remy spoke from his spot by the door.

Remy, Piotr, and John three of the former Acolytes stood at various positions around a small hospital room. Remy stood watch at the door, admittedly there was no real reason to do this. Now that Magneto was out of the picture there had been no resistance towards Piotr when he had came for his sister.

St John leant against the window cell keeping watch for anyone entering the building from the back entrance. And watching the ambulances with their flashing red lights, but mostly keeping look out! He assured his friends.

Piotr was kneeling next to his little sister's bed, running a hand through her hair. It was strange to see her so quiet, Ilyana Rasputin had always been a handful, giving her brother more grief then he could handle at times. But he loved her dearly and had been greatly angered when Magneto had kidnapped her, using her as leverage against him.

But that was in the past, now she was safe and in his arms. Their parents would be relieved once they heard the news. He only hoped that the professor would help him, he did not wish to tell his mother and father that their daughter was found but in a comma of some sort.

"He has to." Piotr whispered, lifting his sister up into his arms. "You do not have to come Remy, John."

"Aw come on mate! Ya know you can't get rid of me that easy. Besides the Sheila is in trouble and I said I was going to help you didn't I?" was the Aussie's reply.

"We'll somebody got t' keep Y' deux out o' trouble." Remy smirked.

"Great! But who's gonna keep the three of us out of trouble?" John looked confused.

Remy rolled his eyes. "An da t'ink I'm not bein' payed t' put up with Y' anymore."

* * *

It was around this time that the mutants of Xavier institute where getting out of school. Yes they are a group of super powered heros that have saved the world from the brink of destruction and yet they still have to attend school. No there is nothing really fair about that, especially considering the fact that for them school was even more a prison then it was for other students. Thanks to principal Kelly, who happened to be the topic of discussion.

"Like I can't believe he is running for senate." Kitty Pride spoke.

"Ja but vhy? Vith the new amendment he can't really do anything to us now can he?" Kurt looked around at everyone. "Can he?"

"Ah wouldn't think, not without violating our rights but Ah'm sure he'll find some way to make our lives harder." Rouge answered him.

"What I'm worried about is like who's going to replace him." Kitty shuddered. "Does he get to choose his successor?"

"No Kitty the school board chooses his replacement." Rouge replied. "Where's Jean?"

"Like there's Logan. Why's he here?"

Kitty pointed to the X-van parked a few ways down the street. Leaning against the driver's side was Logan, yelling at Bobby to get his head in the window before he decided to roll it up.

Bamfe! And now Kurt was on top of the van looking down at the pissed off Canadian. Kitty and Rogue could tell that a surprise visit from the blue furry elf wasn't doing any good for the man's disposition, so they played distraction.

"Hey Mr. Logan! Like what's up?" Kitty asked running up to the van.

Rogue glanced up at Kurt. "Get down." she hissed before turning back to Logan. A bamfeing noise signaled the arrival of her bother beside her.

"Chuck sent me. Get in he'll explain everything when you get there." Logan growled getting into the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes, two close calls later.

Bobby drake whispered to Jubilee. "I don't know which is worse his driving or the danger room sessions." she giggled.

And Logan growled, half way up the steps of the mansion already he turned to glare down at the ice boy. "Care to find out?"

'_That is quite enough. Please everyone would you join us out back?'_ the professor's voice spoke in each person's mind.

Again Logan growled. "You heard the man. Move!"

He ushered the students back down the stairs out to the back garden. It had rained that morning only clearing up around two, the grass was still wet as where the lawn chairs. Which was probably why the professor's guests where just standing around.

Angel, X-23, and Havoc (Alex Summers) stood to one side of the professor in full uniform. Scott and jean where on the other side dressed in civilian clothes. Tabby and beast stood by the table oddly playing chess, storm standing to the side of beast observed the game. Beast was wining.

"K Chuck I got 'em." Logan said making his way over to beast and storm..

"Good, now that you are all hear." Xavier began only to be interrupted.

"What about spiky?" Tabby blurted out. Then she shouted "check!"

"That's a bishop my dear. And Evan couldn't make it, business with the Morlocks." Storm pointed out. "That one right there is the king."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Miss. Smith, knight to E5."

There was a squeal fallowed by Tabby dancing around singing "I beat beast I beat beast!"

"Yes now if you wouldn't mind?" when all had quieted down the professor began to speak.

The new mutants moved into their little group standing in front of the professor. Scott and Jean moved to stand with their team mates while Beast, Storm and Logan flanked the professor. Tabby, angle, Alex and X-23 stood off to the other side of the professor.

"First of all, though you already know them I would like to introduce to those who may not. Warren Worthington, Alex Summers, Tabitha Smith and X-23 or Laura Kinney as she prefers to go by." he gave pause for a moment then continued. "These four have helped us many times before in the past and are now officially joining the X-men."

Again the Professor gave pause as everyone began to speak at once asking questions one after the other. "But that is not the only reason I wished to speak with you about. If only it were."

"As you know many years ago before I founded this school, even before I had decided to devote my life to protecting humanity from evil mutants and safeguarding innocent mutants from human oppression. I traveled the world with no real direction in life, it was after the war when I encountered the Shadow King."

"What's a Shadow king?" Jamie spoke up.

Xavier gave a small smile. "The reason why I do what I do. It was years after this that I encountered an even more powerful mutant who went by the name Lucifer."

"He doesn't think much of himself does he?" asked Rogue.

The professor went on. "I was able to stop him from carrying out his plan of world conquest, but not defeat him. Before I had the chance he dropped a boulder on me."

"Got to give the man credit, he kept a straight face when he said that." Tabitha whispered to Alex who nodded.

Xavier went on giving no indication that he had heard Tabby. "Yesterday Cerebro picked up a mutant signature not unlike that of Apocalypse, maybe a little weaker. Upon investigation I was able to determine that this mutant was indeed Lucifer."

"Charles what has this man been doing all this time?" Ororo asked.

"I do not know. But it is troubling that he would make a move now of all times."

"Why?" Angel spoke up for the first time. "If we were able to handle Apocalypse then we can take this Lucifer. Although I can see from a political stand point this could be bad."

"How so?" asked Scott.

"I have been in contact with Nick Furry, according to him there are still those pushing for the sentinel program to be reopened. He says they have changed their campaign from eradicating the mutant menace, to protecting everyone mutant and human alike from larger threats." Angel explained.

Best nodded. "And the appearance of another super powered mutant who most likely want's to eradicate all human life would be just the excuse they need to do this."

"I highly doubt that their intentions are to protect both humans and mutants." Logan cracked his knuckles. "Looks like I'll be paying old furry a visit."

Charles looked grimly towards his students, both old and new. His friends and fellow teachers. This would prove to be a bigger challenge then they could imagine. Thinking back to the strange flashes he received from Lucifer all those years ago and right before the man, no the thing. Lucifer, Xavier was sure had thrown away his humanity long ago. Had dropped the boulder on him.

Charles could not explain it, the hatred Lucifer held for humanity and even mutants. And fear that is what he remembered most from his encounter. The fear Lucifer felt for two beings and if he was right the X men had already taken out one of the two things Lucifer feared most.

* * *

He watched the scenery passe by, only looking away to check on the young sleeping girl in his arms.

When, surprisingly enough. John had asked the question. "Mates how are we suppose to get from here to Bayville? With a unconscious Sheila and most knowing we are mutants I mean?"

Remy's answer had been simple enough. "We catch de train mon ami."

Thus a thief, a pyro, an annoyed Russian and, a comatose girl found them selves in a empty box car rattling along the tracks, listening to John's rendition of old country songs. This is what most likely was annoying the Russian.

"Si ya pas l'arrêt je je jure nous souffle bien tout au royaume est venu ! Donc m'aider dieu!" and apparently the thief too.

"Uh mate I left my Remmy to English dictionary at home. What did ya say?" St John stopped singing and gave the glaring Cajun a funny look.

"I said stop singing' or I'll blow us all up an' I mean it."

"Oh..."

Silence blissful silence stretched out for a few moments before John found he couldn't take it anymore.

"So-"

"Not a word!" Remy's hand was placed against the now glowing wall of the car.

The rest of the trip remained in blissful silence. Oh the Aussie would have his revenge.

* * *

_There first chapter done. Nothing really spectacular but eh. I'm new at this. So what did you think? _


	3. Acolytes

**Disclaimer: **_The last time I checked I didn't own it checks again nope still does not own it._

**Authors note: **_ok I noticed I said Piotr was German but I was wrong, sorry I've change that. And _**PsYcHoThErApY17:**_ you love Pyro uh? Good cause he's one of my favorite characters and most likely well get a big roll in things, as comic relief mostly but who knows? And as for pairings I can't wait to see who they are too! Yes I really don't know yet. Well I know what ones I like but can't pick between them. Ok I'll stop rambling now._

* * *

Cold, dark, suddenly hot and bright then grey and dull. The astral plane a world of illusion and mystery, even to Xavier as he navigated his mind around it feeling the push and pull's of mutant powers, human thoughts and, the strain on his own body all the way back in his mansion safely guarded by Hank and Ororo in Cerebro's chamber.

The professor was use to scanning the world with the aid of the mentally enhancing computer. But this was different even so then his brief glimpses of the astral plane when fighting the Shadow King. Now on the very plane where anything was possible Charles Xavier was attempting to locate Lucifer who for some reason had ceased using his powers. Whether or not he had caught on to Xavier's attempts to locate him before or he was unable to use his powers remained to be seen.

That day, after he had told a small part of his story to his students, Charles had held him self up in Cerebro's chamber trying to detect lucifer again. In his earlier tries he had detected Gambit using his powers while heading towards Bayville. Turning his mind from this, reasoning the Acolytes now without Magneto to lead them where less of a threat compared to other issues at hand. He made a mental note to check up on them before returning to his body.

Hot...burning...hatred.

'_Charles so nice to see you again.'_

'_Amahl.' _the professor calm reply seemed to offend the astral being , the burning sensation intensified. _'Calm your self.'_

The professor exerted his control over the astral plane cooling it and allowing it to take on a neutral form of a vast empty waste land. Standing there now in his normal attire he seemed out of place. But not as out of place as the large imposing blue monster. With slits for eyes that gave a faint yellow glow and a horrible grinning face due to the large fangs and lack of lips. The Shadow King was not a pleasant sight to behold.

'_So this is the form you use now? An attempt to strike fear in the hearts of those who no longer fear you Amahl?'_

'_Don't try to analyze me Charles.' _the grotesque mouth opened wide and laughter boomed across the plane. Xavier had to side step a large glob of saliva. _'Not when you should be worried about analyzing, Lucifer was it? Yes the man who crippled the great Charles Xavier now that's my kind of guy!'_

'_Your concern flatters me Amahl.' _Xavier answered dryly. _'I have sensed you near for some time, why now do you show your self?"_

'_Don't be flattered Charles but even I know I'm no match for you, even now you could whisk me away to the darkest parts of this realm. I would escape after a time but it would be most annoying.' _the Shadow King raised one large clawed hand examining it. _'I just wished to speak with you my friend one last time before Lucifer finishes what he started.'_

The professor raised an eyebrow but did not answer the thing before him. The silence drew out and Xavier could feel the pull of his body, he had excreted more effort then he had thought in using the astral plane to transport his mind around the world.

'_If that is all I well be taking my leave Amahl.'_

'_Why do you persist in calling me that? My name is Shadow King!' _The monsters claws shot towards the professor stopping millimeters from his face. Obviously the continued use of the Shadow King's true name was getting to him.

Blue tendrils of light snuck up around the beasts large form wrapping around him, pulling his arm back from the professor and confining him to the spot he stood. _'I know this well not hold you, it is not my intention to. I merely wish to leave now.'_

'_Your still a bleeding heart Charles! One day I well break free of this damn place and I well come for you!'_

The Shadow kings threats fell up on deaf ears, the professor had already gone.

&

Slowly his consciousness returned to his body, after making one final sweep of Bayville. The Professor sighed as the fatigue washed over him, before opening his eyes and readying him self for the events ahead. He had sensed the three Acolytes and one other approaching the mansion, he did not receive any threatening feelings from them, but he knew it was going to be a long night.

Taking the Cerebro interface off he turned to face the two relieved teachers behind him. Hank gave a laugh and said. "We where just getting ready to wake you."

Ororo nodded. "You have been gone for some time Charles. Have you found anything?"

"Yes, but not what I wanted too. I well tell you later but first let us go welcome our guests shale we?" he answered. Wheeling to the door he sent out a telepathic call to his X men.

'_Everyone please meet me in my study.' _and then directing his mind towards the students on monitor duty. _'Ray, Bobby please allow our visitors in. And bring them to my study.'_

* * *

Remy glanced at his companions then at the intercom. Why did he have to call the X-men? The Wolverine might answer for God's sake! But would the damn giggling Australian listen to reason? No. So now it stood Remy at the gate eyeing the speaker carefully, he wasn't scared he insisted. John giggled maniacally, the Aussie was getting his revenge. And Piotr holding his sister close to him to keep her warm.

"Well mate aren't you going to ring the bell?" John asked

"I still don' t'ink des is a good idea." Remy stood by the intercom his finger hovering over the call button.

"We have been standing out here for to long comrade. Please ring the bell." Piotr spoke slowly and softly. He was tiered and when he was tired he found it hard not to slip back into Russian, he had to speak carefully.

"oh l'enfer. What we got t' lose?" he went to hit the button. The gate slowly swung open and the intercom crackled to life.

"The professor says you can come in. Welcome to the haunted mansion please enjoy your stay." silence then "ow! Ray come on I was just joking!"

"Shut up Bobby and turn off the speaker."

The voices stopped and St John laughed walking ahead of the two. "So the old Prof must of known we where out here mates. Freaky that one is, at least old Mages couldn't get inside our heads. I wouldn't want him in mine!"

"Der be nothin' up der for o' bucket head t' fin' anyway. Y' crazy pyro." Remy fallowed a little miffed at being sensed by the professor. Though he reasoned that the man had probably only noticed John and Piotr, he was not sure if you could sense a comatose person or not.

"Ok, ok let's see how long it takes before they open the door for us." John was grinning. "Wanna place any bets mates?"

Piotr, lifting Ilyana to one arm knocked on the door three times. The professor probably knew they where out there so there wasn't any need to knock to hard. After all he didn't want to brake down the man's door when he was about to plead for his help.

There where loud thumps one louder thump then the sound of many smaller thumps fallowed by a groan that sounded like it was in stereo. Then the door opened wide to reveal twenty thirteen year old boys, who all looked the same.

"Wow twentyuplets? Or is that twentuplits? Am I even saying real words?" John looked down at all of them. He counted eighteen lying on the floor, one setting up rubbing his head and, one more who had answered the door. "Uh take me to your leader mate?"

"You're Pyro." Jamie gulped. He and most of the new recruits had never faced Magneto's Acolytes before. He had met Piotr though, when they had gone up against Apocalypse. Still, it was kind of scary to open the door and come face to face with three of Magneto's most powerful henchmen.

"That's what they tell me mate!" John grinned. "And let me guess you're photocopy lad?"

"Hey! It's Multiple." the boy looked insulted. This just caused St John to laugh more.

"Excuse me Multiple, but may we enter comrade?" Piotr asked drawing the boys attention away from the crazy Australian.

"Hey is she dead?" the multiple that had been setting up asked. At the mention of a dead person the other multiples sat up and looked towards Piotr in unison. It kind of freaked the poor tired Russian out.

"Non she ain't dead mate just in a coma. You know what a come is right?" John asked.

Luckily, as far as Piotr was concerned. Before the boy could reply a spiky heard teen followed by another who he recognized as ice man came rushing up to him. Skidding to a stop when they noticed the limp body in his hands and the multitude of Jamie's. They didn't know which was a more frightening sight.

"The professor sent us to get you." Ray was the first to recover his wits. "If you would fallow me, I'll show you to his study."

"Thank you comrade."

Ray nodded, slapped Bobby up the side of the head and told him to help Jamie get up and pull him self together again. Motioning for the three to fallow him he asked. "Who's the girl? Is she sleeping or sick? Dr. McCoy is with the professor he can check her out."

"Thank you comrade, this is why I am here."

While Piotr made pleasantries with Ray, Remy was busy checking out his surroundings, looking for valuables and other items he could take on the way out, if things turned sour for them, while talking to the professor. He was not, he insisted to the laughing John. Looking out for the Wolverine! And that he would not be running away if they should meet the man. After all he was sure the guy could smell fear and that might be an incentive to attack.

"So mate how much farther? I know this is a mansion an all but even ol' bucket head's lairs where smaller then this!" John complained. "I'm tired and hungry. Hey Remy did ya steal anything to eat?"

"Non of course not mon ami." Remy glanced at Ray who gave no heed to what they where saying. Quickly he slipped a danish into John's hand. "Exna on de thievena... na?"

"Your Pig Latin is less to be desired." Ray said stopping at two large ornamented doors. "And don't worry everyone knows you're a thief, we found out that's the reason why you worked for Magneto."

Before Remy could confirm or deny the boys accusation a voice called out from the room. Well Remy assumed it had though it seemed like it was more in his head really. Judging from the looks the others with him where giving they had heard it too.

Ray must have noticed their looks of confusion because he simply said in an exasperated voice. "Yes that was the professor in your head. He does that every single time you go to knock on the stupid door it's unnerving. But you get used to it."

"So we just go on in mate?"

Ray nodded. "Yeah, now I have to go make sure Bobby didn't beat up Jamie...or that the Jamies never beat up Bobby."

The three Acolytes, most powerful of Magneto's worriers stood staring at Rays retreating form before turning their attention back to the door. Remy nodded to John and Piotr then went to open it.

"Like what's taking you so long?"

"Que l'enfer!" Remy gapped at the girls head protruding from the door. "O' it' only De Shadow Cat. Y' surprise' me chere."

"Yeah-" what ever Kitty was going to say was lost when she noticed the unconscious girl in Piotr's arms. "Like oh my god. Dr. McCoy come quick!"

She pulled back through the door and it swung swung open revealing a large room. On the left hand side stood a couch, two chairs and a mahogany coffee table. They where arranged to face the fire place but moved back far enough so that the light of the fire was cast over the whole room. The right hand side wall contained two book cases, the bare wall between the two large book cases was decorated with photographs ranging from Xavier's travels to his many students and teachers at the institute. Xavier him self sat before his desk flanked on either side by his X-men.

Giving the three Acolytes distrustful glances Scott stepped forward, Jean at his side. Kurt, with his image inducer down and Rogue went to join Kitty who was hovering near the unconscious girl that Hank had instructed Piotr to deposit onto the couch. Ororo and Logan stood too the right of the professor, already assured that Magneto's old lackeys meant no harm. Still they kept their guard up ready to intervene if things turned ugly.

An uncomfortable silence stretched out only broken by the noises caused by Hank while he examined the girl brought in by Piotr. Finally when he nodded towards the professor indicating he was finished, Xavier spoke.

"Piotr, may I ask where did you find your sister Ilyana?"

Taken back by the question Piotr, tired after the trip and weary of the looks he was getting from the people around him launched into a quick explanation. "How did you know she was my sister? No mater she has been like this. . . I don't know how long. Magneto did something to her, she wasn't like this the last time we spoke."

It was all a jumble of mispronounced English and a thick Russian accent. Which left the X-men and even Remy and John who knew what Piotr wanted to ask the professor a little lost. Xavier however smiled and nodded as if he was accustomed to this sort of thing.

"I'm a telepath." he folded his hands resting his head upon them he continued. "Perhaps you should start from the beginning."

And so Piotr began his tale of how a man named Magneto had visited his family, the claims that he made of a war coming and how the man wished for his assistance. His father had scoffed at Magneto calling him a crazy man and threatened him to leave his property at once.

He explained that yes his parents had known about his mutation because a year ago it had emerged while he was saving his sister from a run away tractor. They believed this man who somehow knew what he could do was trouble, they where right. That night while they slept Magneto had apparently kidnaped Ilyana with the help of a man named Jason Wyngarde. The next morning Magneto had come again with an ultimatum, join him or his sister would die. Simple as that. With little choice in the matter Piotr left his family and home to come work for Magneto who had given him the code name Colossus upon his arrival to the base during his introduction to the other Acolytes.

"And you see professor I had only found Ilyana a few days ago after Magneto's capture by Apocalypse. The doctors, they say she has been in a comma since her admittance by one Eric Lehnsherr who claimed to be an uncle." Piotr took a step forward bowing his head. Finding his courage failing him. "Please she had nothing to do with any of this."

The professor gave Piotr a thoughtful look."I know she had nothing to do with Erick and I know that you where a pawn of my friends. I well do what I can for your sister but tonight I must apologize, things have come up. You and your sister may stay here however as long as you need. And you two as well Mr. LeBeau and Mr. Allerdyce."

"Are ya serious mate! Of course I'll stay, it's a damn mansion!"

"I guess dat since de deux of y' are stayin' den I hav't stay t'. Only t' keep de deux o' y' out o trouble."

"Great mate! But who's gonna keep the three of us out of trouble?"

"Condamner. I'm sill not bein' payed t' put up with ya!"

And yes while this was going on the X-men where feeling embarrassed. These where the Acolytes who they believed to be their biggest threat and they had been too. These where Magneto's skilled warriors who had bested them more then once. It was a blow to their egos.

"Ororo will show you three to the guest quarters. You may stay there for the night but you well be moving into dorms tomorrow. You can also retrieve any personal effects you wish and we will deal with the other living arrangements then as well. Is that satisfactory?" the Professor looked around.

"Oui."

"Da."

"Fuck ya mate!"

'_Scott calm your self.' _Xavier's mental command was all that kept the boy from taking the glasses off. It was funny Xavier had expected more complaints from his students then this. But then again he had sensed their sympathy for Piotr when he told his tale and the Acolytes had aided them in the fight against Apocalypse. Charles Xavier smiled extremely proud of his students.

"Good then now if you would please excuse me." Xavier began to wheel towards the door. "Oh Piotr the med bay is in the sub levels of the mansion. Hank will show you tomorrow rest assured your sister is in good hands."

"Da. Thank you." Piotr visibly relaxed.

With that Ororo led the newest of the new recruits away. Everyone else left with nothing else to do began to file past the professor.

"I don't think this is a good idea professor." Scott mumbled.

"Your opinion is noted Scott."

"You ok Chuck?"

"Yes Logan now go get some rest I'd say you are going to be busy tomorrow."

Logan growled. "Your not seeing the future too now are ya?"

The professor smiled, Logan growled again and the two left. Only when all where out of sight did Xavier let his fatigue show. Yes indeed tomorrow would be a busy day, he did not need to see the future to know that. Nor did he need to see the future that the days ahead would be trying for all of them.

An unsettling feeling rose up in Xavier gut and the throbbing in his head increased. He was thankful that his room was so close to his study. Setting in his chair in the dark room Xavier probed his school once more.

'_Yes I am here.'_

"Uh!" his head shot up. The pain had intensified for a moment but dulled again. Alarmed the professor cast his mind out once more this time feeling nothing. Exhausted Charles prepared for bed. Indeed tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

_oh I just realized something very important. I have no clue what if any powers Lucifer has anyone know?_


	4. Jamie

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own evolution, if I did it might still be on the air. And I'd be able to afford a lawsuit. _

_Author notes at the bottom cause they're easier to skip then. If you don't want to read them, aren't I a nice person? XD_

* * *

"Energy levels normal. Vitals check. Ok, that's it, lets leave it for the cleaning crew."

The other man nodded pressing a few buttons on the keypad. By both men's appearance which consisted of bleach white lab coats and jeans. One could deduce they where doctors or scientists of some sort. The screen lit up with charts, graphs, and figures switched to sleep mode. The man nodded turning his gaze once more to the monitors. "All right."

The two made their way for the door, halting when they noticed the light on the security lock was green. No one had entered the room and the computerized ding that announced the arrival of someone with special clearance had not gone off. Something was amiss. This the two men were sure of.

"Bill get ready to sound the alarm in case something is wrong it mi . . . " the man closest to the door trailed off. His eyes glazed over and his mouth hung open. He slumped to the floor closely fallowed by his partner.

The door opened.

"Nice work."

"Thank you."

The lights dimmed, flickered and went out. The power was slowly shutting down, now one by one monitors where flicking off, emergency flood lights were turning on only to burn out as quickly as they lit. Finally only one light remained cast into the center of the room. It was a small beam not enough to reveal four silhouettes now crossing the room.

"Are you sure we need this man? Am I not enough muscle for the group?"

"Yes if we wish to succeed, now more then ever we need him."

"Then how do we get him out?"

"No prob. I dreamed the power was out with no alarms. I dreamed the man would be free with no one the wiser. I dreamed of his cage just opening up."

An electric lock dinged signaling a panel opening in the floor. Blue mist flooded the room when something obscured from the figures view rose up from the opening. A swishing sound then a sucking noise until finally the sound of glass sliding away was heard. There was silence for a brief moment, broken by a furious yell.

'_Calm your self. We are here for you. The vengeance you seek can be found if you help us. Well you? Or would you rather be back in your cage?_'

"Damn telepath. All right I'll listen to what you have to say." An extremely large form of a man stepped forward.

"I thought you would see it my way."

* * *

"She is well da?"

Piotr asked for the fifth time standing behind Hank while he gave Ilyana a quick check up. It was now around nine in the morning, on a Saturday. So logically the only signs of life in the institute should have been one large blue beast roaming around in the medical bay. A grumpy Canadian in the kitchen frying up a very unhealthy breakfast. One weather witch tending to her plants and finally one professor in a teleconference of some sort. The signs of life could also include the sounds of students snoring and talking in their sleep but that was as much life that you would see around the mansion until after eleven.

You can imagine Hank's surprise when he came upon one Kitty Pride reading to the comatose girl, Ilyana. A grumpy and not fully awake Rogue sipping a coffee in the chair on the other side of the girl and Piotr who didn't really look like he had slept, sat in the chair opposite Kitty on the other side of Ilyana's bed.

According to Rogue, Kitty had read somewhere that reading to someone in a coma was good for them. Something about something. Ok she hadn't really been listening to Kitty while she was dragged down through the floors of the mansion against her will. The only reason she hadn't grabbed another bed in the infirmary was because Piotr had been kind enough to get her a coffee. So the three had stayed with the girl. Since seven thirty they were reading, talking to her, to each other, just making noise in general.

"Yes, she checks out fine physically. There really is no reason why she should be in this comatose state. I hypothesize though that Ilyana's condition has less to do with physical ailments and more to do with a psychological problem."

"Like what Dr. McCoy?" Kitty questioned placing her book down on the stand beside the bed.

"I am not sure, Piotr you said Magneto had help from Jason, also known as mastermind correct? Well it is possible he did something to her. But I thought his powers ran more along the lines of illusions. If that is the case then Magneto could have called in a telepath." Hank stopped for a moment. "But why go through all the trouble? No matter Charles is on his way down here now. I'm sure he'll figure out what is going on."

This didn't seem to alleviate the boy's concern however. If anything it seemed to agitate him more. He returned to his seat placing a large hand over his little sister's considerably smaller one. "This is not fair. She did nothing to the man. She could do nothing so . . . Why?"

"It's Magneto, like he needs any reason to do what he does? He probably just didn't care what happened to her because she is a human and he believes humans to be like beneath him." Kitty spoke softly. "But don't worry the professor, he knows what he's doing. If anyone can help your sister he can."

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Kitty." Xavier spoke, Wheeling into the room. "But let's not get ahead of our selves. First we must identify what in fact actually did this to her. Was it a telepath? Or perhaps drug induced? That is doubtful however seeing as Hank found no trace of foreign chemicals in her system."

"There was also the possibility of brain damage, but CAT scans show no sine of damage or any thing out of the ordinary for that matter. But as you can see." Hank motioned toward the monitors. "A MRI shows no sign of brain wave activity."

Xavier gave a nod, wheeling over to set beside the girl. Kitty made to move but he shook his head. He was simply going to do a mental scan to assess the damage done to the young girls mind. And to possibly see if he could gain the knowledge of what happened to her. Though he would rather such a young child not be burdened with those kinds of memories.

He placed his elbows upon the chair's armrests leaning forward slightly. Placing his fingers against his head and closing his eyes, he concentrated. There was a brief moment when it had seemed like nothing was happening, something was blocking him. Then he felt it and heard it before his awareness of the world around him slipped.

'_I'm here.'_

It all went dark.

* * *

He had come when the yellow star of Earth's solar system begun to rise over Xavier's home. Cautious of Xavier's power even in sleep, he waited and watched. This morning with the aid of his master he would make his first strike, declare his presence to his enemies and crush them.

Fingering the precious stone in his hand, he waited. And his patience was rewarded far more then he could have ever hoped for. Xavier was weak! Still he held back, knowing even with the powers bestowed upon him by the strange stone his master had granted him. He would still be hard pressed in fighting the man.

Jumping from his spot on the back lawn, clearing the trees and the mansion, he hung in the air for a moment relishing the power he now possessed. With a twist of his wrist a poor pigeon that had the misfortune to be flying by at the time was sent hurdling towards the ground.

Then he felt it. A tickle on the edge of his awareness the signal that a telepath was using their powers near him. His master had told him this would be one of the powers the crystal would bestow upon him. A seventh sense of sorts that would warn him of other telepaths, one of the few things he would have to fear now.

Casting his mind out to find the telepath and to find out what they were doing he was surprised to find Xavier attempting to link with another's psyche. In his weakened condition which could only be the result of stress brought on by the search for him, Xavier was an easy target. For one who held what he did of course.

Now was the time to strike, while most in Xavier's home slept and his mind was elsewhere. He just needed to make sure it stayed that way. Blocking Xavier from the person's mind he was trying to enter he exerted a small force and a mental message.

'_I'm here.'_

* * *

It looked, to her, like the professor was having a little trouble getting into Ilyana's head or trying to pass gas. Rogue sat up straight, completely awake now she and the others in the room watched Xavier with growing concern. He was straining against something, then . . . nothing. For a moment they thought he was in, that he had just met a mental block of some kind.

He grunted then slumped forward in his chair.

"Charles! Quick help me get him to a bed." Hank ordered.

Acting quickly Piotr with two decisive steps was by the professors side scooping him up in his arms and carrying him towards the other bed in the infirmary room. Hank began checking Xavier's vitals while Kitty, Rogue and, Piotr could do nothing more then look on and hope that the man would be ok. Then the ground moved.

"Wha? Ahhh!" Kitty fell back only to be caught Piotr now in his Colossus form. "What's going on?"

From her spot on the floor, Rogue, seething said. "Ah swear if this is Lance Ah'll kill him."

"The intercom, Kitty, get to the intercom and see what is going on." Hank using his own enhanced strength stood upright trying to shield the professor.

"Right. Peter." she said using the English name she had given Piotr after twenty minutes of trying to pronounce his name and failing. "Get to your sister. I'll be fine."

And with that she passed through his arms and into the floor, moving under neath them through the floor to come up in front of the intercom. Pressing the all call button, she shouted. "What's going on?"

A short moment of static and a voice crackled over the speaker "Cerebro isn't detecting any mutants but Ororo says there is a man floating over the mansion. She has gone to intercept him." Jean's voice sounded panicked. "You guys better get up here and bring the professor. This man can throw off Cerebro!"

"Like the professors down. But we are on our way." Kitty turned and made her way to Rogue. "Come on."

She grabbed Rogue and pulled her through the wall. Rising swiftly upwards and forwards emerging on the front lawns a few short moments later.

Rogue gaining her senses quickly after being pulled up through the ground, which was very disorienting. Assessed the situation. Indeed she could see a man floating just a few feet above the mansion conversing with Ororo who apparently did not have the time to suit up. Her blue robe was stark in contrast to the mans blood red armor and royal purple cape.

By now all the X-men where up and about, in various stages of dressing. Bobby with his Uniform top on and a pair of boxer shorts emblazoned with cartoon snowmen, a gag gift from Jubilee. Ray in just his shorts was pulling on a sweater. Roberto and Sam were pulling on their X-men uniform tops. Poor Jamie was still in his dinosaur pajamas. Rahne opted to stay in her wolf morph. with Amara standing behind her in a night gown that looked like it cost more then Kitty's whole wardrobe. A feat in its self.

Angel shot up from the ground to circle around Ororo and the stranger. By now the ground had stopped shaking and all occupants of Xavier's mansion, sans Hank, Piotr, his sister and, the professor him self stood ready. A rather motley crew to behold at the moment.

"Bloody hell! This mate couldn't come ah calling later? I'm freezing my ass off!" John complained tightening his grip on the comforter he had grabbed from his bed on the way out.

"Quit y' complainin' y' de livin' human torch non? Me de poor southerner up north in his undies!" Remy growled. And indeed aside from his trademark trench coat, which he had pulled on for modesties sake while racing around a shaking mansion. All he wore was a pair of boxers. The ladies much appreciated the view but this was a testament to how cold and tired Remy LeBeau was, he did not flirt with them.

"Quiet everyone! They're speaking." Scott ordered. Standing beside Jean boh fully dressed and wide awake. It sickened the other students but they listened to him none the less.

Meanwhile, up in the skies Ororo was flexing her control over the weather causing sparks of lighting to fly around her. Dark clouds gathered blocking out the sun, making the temperature to drop further. Even so with all this going on when she spoke it was with a calmness only the weather witch could muster in the face of a horrible storm. "Who are you? And why did you come here?"

If it had not been for Ororo's manipulation of the winds, those below would not have heard her. In fact it had seemed like the man before her had not himself. Giving no indication that he knew someone was speaking to him or even acknowledging the quick change in weather.

This grated on Angel's nerves. "Hey! The lady asked you a question."

The man hefted his gaze towards the two. He smirked. Clenching the stone harder, drawing upon its power he opened a telepathic link between himself and Ororo. To gage her reaction to his name. Deliberately taking his time before he answered.

"My name is Lucifer. And you are Ororo no?" He asked. Of course he already knew it. Not only from his various stakeout missions of the mansion but also from the telepathic link he now had with the woman. However, it was one sided. She could not see into his mind.

Though Ororo gave no visible sign that this news surprised and/or worried her, Lucifer could feel her discomfort. Through his psychic link he could feel her disbelief mingled with a little fear. He could also see that he was entirely different from what she had expected.

Ororo, from what Xavier had told her about Lucifer, had been expecting a mutant as large as Juggernaut. From his name she had guessed that Lucifers mutation had left him looking demonic in appearance, maybe red on black eyes like Remy, or horns, claws, a pointed tail and a pitchfork even. However, that was far from the case. His eyes where a startling light grey on white, not black. He was Caucasian a head taller then Angel with a wiry build. And from what she could see there was no tail in sight.

"You may call me Storm." she answered levelly. From the dark clouds behind her came a large rumble.

"Hum, yes that is what they call you too." He gave a slight nod.

"What do you want?"

"Simple to give Xavier a warning not to interfere in my business. Of course this time around he does have help . . . " Lucifer trailed off gazing down at the people below. Honestly they didn't seem like much at the moment. _'How did they beat Apocalypse?' _was one of the thought going through his mind. Another was how to send the clear message for them and Xavier to back off?

"Yeah he does." Angel replied moving to hover near Ororo.

"Very well then. I suppose that means I can not leave here peacefully." He gave a sinful smirk. "Perfect."

Fire erupted from all around him, enveloping his form in a cocoon of flame. Ororo weary of what the man might do, called forth a torrent of rain while calming the wind down to keep from fanning the flames. They grew bigger none the less.

Back on the ground the students and guest were starting to panic, but only a little. Ororo seemed to have things under control that is until the flames took the shape of a giant bird like creature that shot towards the weather witch, knocking her out of the sky.

Angel dove for her but too, was caught by the large fiery bird of pray. Both plummeted towards the ground.

"Quick everyone!" Scott took the lead while Jean caught Angel and Ororo slowing their decent and gently laying them on the ground. Jamie and Kurt went to check up on them. Jamie calling forth ten multiples for cover while Kurt teleported the unconscious Ororo and Angel to the med bay.

Lucifer was on the ground now, the bird of fire loomed in the air above him. The stone in his hand radiated a reddish glow. He glanced at Scott and scoffed. "So you're the leader of this rage-tagged group are you? And what's your name? Four Eyes?"

"Actually it's Cyclops!" Scott took aim then removed his glasses. In one fluid motion a beam of red colored energy shot towards Lucifer.

He didn't move. Holding the pink stone out in front of him Lucifer blocked Cyclops' optic blast. With a flick of his wrist the excess energy was sent hurdling across the ground.

"Going to have to do better then that."

"We'll if ya say so sugah." Rogue spoke from behind Lucifer with Kitty's arms around her waist. The two had phased through the ground and came up behind him while he was occupied with Cyclops. She held out her un-gloved hand and made a grab for his face.

"Now, now Rogue." He swung his arm at her using a telekinetic force to knock her and Kitty back on the ground. "I'll have none of that."

"Hybride, why don' y' pick on someone y' own size?"

Lucifer glanced back in time to see the glowing cards hurdling towards him. They exploded off a hurriedly erected telekinetic shield. He made to move up into the air once more but more cards flew at him forcing him to drop back. Holding up his shield was easy enough even under the rain of detonating objects but he was quickly becoming irritated.

"Ya know mate, that bird of yours . . . yeah I don't like it." St. John raised his right hand towards the bird, smiled happily and with unnecessary theatrical arm waving movements, shrunk the bird down to a more normal size.

"Needs something else. I got it!" a look of deep concentration crossed his face. With a wave of his hand a flame came flying off the bird's wing and landed on the ground. The bird crashed to the earth near the flame and was unable to get airborne again. The flame shook then burst towards the bird taking on the form of a cat.

Everyone, including Lucifer, gave the scene before them and the Aussie incredulous looks before turning back to the fight. Remy pulled out and charged a few more cards, Amara had taken on her fire form and was now gathering up a hand full of lava. Bobby, iced up, stood ready to blast any more fiery apparitions that could pop up. Kitty and Rogue where back on their feet. Ray, Roberto and, Jubilee stood together surrounded by a multitude of Jamies.

"Time for a little Boom Boom don't ya think hansom?" Tabby turned towards Alex, the two along with Laura and Logan up until that moment had hung back. Observing the fight by staying out of Lucifer's sight. "You hit him high babe and I'll hit him low. You two." She looked at Logan and Laura bearing their claws. "Hit him hard!"

With that the four went to it. Alex shot a stream of plasma energy towards Lucifer, who was taken off guard by the hit momentarily and knocked to the ground. This was all the time Tabby needed to create and throw a hand full of exploding time bombs, which where small and did little damage, but did their job of distracting him. Long enough for Logan and Laura to get in close to the guy where their adamantium claws would be most effective.

They only got a few swipes in before they were blasted back by a red tinted energy, emanating from the crystal still clutched in his hand. Lucifer made no move to get up.

"Did we get him?" A Multiple asked.

"No that was too easy. Jean can you sense anything?" Scott questioned.

Her fingers at her temples to help her concentrate, Jean began to scan his mind. It was a chaotic mess and the harder she tried to make sense of it, the more distorted it became. But what she did see confused her even more. From his perespective she could see the planets of her solar system as he grew closer to Earth. She could see strange beings, humanoid and far from it around her, she could see the crystal in his hand presented to him. She could feel his hatred his burning hatred all encompassing. She had to get out!

"Ah!" strong arms surrounded her pulling her close. She didn't have to look to know it was Scott. "The crystal, without it he's powerless. Get the crystal."

Scott looked at the Jamies who all nodded back at him. One multiple stepped forward and ran up to the unconscious Lucifer, bending down to pick up the crystal. In the blink of an eye the hand holding the pink stone shot up slamming into the multiple's face. A wave of pale red energy erupted from the stone tearing through the multiple's body causing it to drop to the ground and fade away.

"Now, now, now. Didn't your mom ever teach you stealing is wrong?" Lucifer straightened himself up. Then surrounded in the reddish haze of power rose up into the air.

"Borrowed power. Scott it's borrowed power that's infinite." Jean had reclaimed enough composure to stand on her own now. "We have to get that crystal away from him. Without it he's as good as human."

"But still not quite, huh Jean Grey?" Lucifer smirked. But he could feel the fatigue setting in. His body was not made to handle such power and as a result using too much was detrimental to his health. He had to get out of there and soon or find himself at the mercy of his enemies. Eyeing the group of multiples he formed a quick plan. Send a message to Xavier to back off and create a suitable diversion for his escape.

"So which one of you is the real one?" he asked turning his attention towards the youngest of the students. "Let's find out shall we?"

Lucifer extended his arm, holding out the pink crystal. The red haze of power solidified and shot out in quick rapid bursts of energy. Each blast hitting a multiple causing it to drop and fade away.

"Jamie!" Rogue shouted. "Get out of there!"

Kitty was off like a shot, ready to grab Jamie and phase through every blast that came their way. Only problem was she didn't know which boy was the real Jamie. "Jamie! Quick Jamie!"

"Kitty!"

Jamie made the fatal error of giving away his position to Lucifer. Right at the front of the group of multiples between himself, Ray, Bobby and, Jubilee. They could not get to him and Kitty was still too far away. Lucifer took aim and fired.

It was like watching a movie when it got to those really intense moments that happen in slow motion. The energy hurdled towards Jamie, the boy frozen in his spot. Kitty still running towards him with Ray, Bobby, and Jubilee trying to get to him from behind. Then the blast hit and time sped back up again.

Jamie didn't even cry out when he went down. With a thud he hit the ground unmoving, his copies faded away allowing the three behind him to get to him. Kitty slowed to a stop and watched, in horror, as Jubilee dropped to her knees grabbing up the boys motionless form in her arms.

"Jamie! Jamie!" She shook him. "Oh God he isn't breathing! Jamie!"

'_Kurt! Get Doctor McCoy out here now!'_ Jean yelled into Kurt's mind.

Lucifer grinned maliciously. That would teach Xavier to meddle with his plans. A final burst of red energy transported him to the edge of Bayville. It would take him a while to recover enough to teleport farther without doing damage to him self. For now he would have to rest. Confident that Xavier and his X-men would be too frightened of his power to pursue him.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Lucifers departure barely registered to the others gathered around Jamies prone form. Logan unable to find his sent gave up trying. With Ororo, Warren, and Xavier now out of commission and Hank treating them he was the adult in charge. This left him the responsibility of calling Jamies parents. Something even he found hard to do.

He parted from the group of kids moving towards the mansion. He could hear the distinct sound of Bamfeing from behind him. Shocked gasps and Hank hurriedly checking over the small boy. Logan didn't need to see the look on Hank's face to know what the diagnoses was, with his enhanced senses he already knew. The sound of Jamie's heart had stopped, and his body was no longer producing heat.

"Oh God." Rogue not one for major shows of emotion dropped back from the group. Rubbing furiously at her eyes, but the tears would not slow.

"We best get in side kids." Hank gently picked up Jamies limp form. He seemed like he wanted to say something else but thought better of it. Gesturing for the others to follow he led them into the mansion.

The large group parted at the stairs, some heading into rec room others to their dorm rooms to get properly dressed. Hank made his way to the elevator that would take him to the lower levels of the mansion. Ororo and Warren would be coming to soon and he wanted to check on Xavier once more before dealing with the matters at hand.

In the elevator descending slowly to the bowels of Xavier's mansion Hank, the Beast, wept.

"_Dying seems less sad than having lived too little."_

* * *

_Dying seems less sad than having _lived _too little_. - Gloria Steinem. American feminist, journalist and lecturer.

All right first my apologies to Multiple's fans, I happen to be one too and felt very bad writing his death. Least I could do was name the chapter after the poor boy even though he doesn't show up that much in it.

Of course j.l. thanks for the help with Lucifer. can you believe I didn't know he was part of a major invasion? I thought he was a random evil alien.

Raven-takes-flight I apologize for the spelling errors cause trust me without spell check, well I'm even worse then I was with this chapter using that and grammar check.

Lady Shalafa, PsYcHoThErApY17 thanks for reviewing!

That's it now I think. So until next.


	5. Goodbyes

**Hey where? Oh my god, I lost my disclaimer! You all know I don't really own these characters right? Good now if you would excuse me? goes off looking for the last disclaimer**

* * *

It was like waking from a pleasant nap and seeing as how rather tired he had been that morning, Xavier wasn't all that surprised that he had fallen asleep. He hoped that he hadn't nodded off during that last phone call with his stock broker.

"Charles?"

Who was that talking to him? Had someone walked in on him while he was sleeping? And why was he lying down? Questions bombarded him as reality began to return to his sleep addled mind. Ilyana, Piotr's sister, he had attempted to scan her mind but something had gone wrong.

"_I'm here."_

"Charles are you with us?"

Without opening his eyes Xavier answered his friend. "Yes Hank. Just give me a moment to gather myself I seem to be a little off as it were." His eyes opened and he gave Hank a questioning look. "I sense something is amiss."

"We have much to discuss my friend but first are you sure you feel ok? No headaches, lapses in memory, distortion of vision? Set up slowly you may feel a bit nauseous." Hank moved to help the man up. "Charles, what do you remember? And did you have any awareness of what was going on while you slept. At all?"

Xavier thought for a moment and it did seem a bit odd that he did not remember laying down in the med bay, he did remember coming there and what he had intended to do. Strangely though after that it was all blank, Xavier could not remember a time since the manifestation of his powers that he had such a peaceful rest. Without the bombardment of other psyches. When he slept, he had to keep up his mental walls just as he did daily to keep from invading a person's mind unintentionally. But he always retained, on some level, an awareness of the world around him.

"Hank what has happened while I slept?"

"You've been out of it for some time Charles" checking his watch he continued. "The Madrox's should be arriving soon. Logan left an hour ago to collect them in the X-jet. They wanted to get here as soon as possible and could not wait for the next flight out."

Xavier felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. One did not have to be a telepath to know when something bad has happened. Restraining himself from poking inside Hank's mind for the answer to his question, he asked again. "Hank, please what is going on?"

"Lucifer attacked, he knocked you out Charles. That is why you may feel a little out of it. Jean says he was borrowing power from a stone of some sort and with it he would be strong enough to knock you out for some time. That is if he has exceptional control over this power which she believes he does not. And it would seem she was right."

Xavier nodded. "Please continue."

Hank gestured towards the other beds in the room. "Ororo and Angel were injured in the fight, I thought they would have been up by now and that you would be out longer. I guess with what we are dealing with I can't be sure about anything."

Xavier frowned folding his hands before him and resting his head upon them. The feelings of unease were strong amongst his students but there was something else, sadness. It washed over him a cold wave numbing his senses and chilling him to the bone. A quick mental count confirmed his fears.

"Charles?"

"Indeed we have much to discuss my friend."

* * *

Franklin Hotel, located Between 3rd Avenue and Lexington Avenue. A hidden treasure nestled in Manhattan's prestigious Upper East Side, within short walking distance of Central Park and, the world-famous museum mile. The perfect cover.

She stood in the shadows, enclosed in the darkness shield from those around her. She liked it that way for it was the nature of her power to know the truth in a person's heart. She could see the deepest darkest of secrets. She could see many things that others could not. This was her gift. This was her curse.

She watched and listened not participating in the conversations going on around her. To the back of the room a large imposing figure stood towering over a smaller, meeker frame. But try as it might, the smaller person would not back down from it. The Juggernaut had met his match.

In the center of the large darkened room stood an ornamented table. It was a special table, a replica, one of many that could be found all over the world. With it's beautifully carved insignia that symbolized the globe, many had sought the power granted by setting at this table but only few have ever obtained it.

There are three concentrical circles within this insignia and they represent this power. The outermost rim symbolizes the third world countries whose land and natural resources support the second world countries, symbolized by the next inner circle. The second world countries use their resources to support the first world countries which hold the obligation of policing the world. But there is one more circle within this one that is emblazoned upon the table as a golden core. The Hellfire Club refers this as the Inner Circle and the few chosen to be members of this Inner Circle rule the ruling class. They become an elite class of few who rule the world.

Most members of the Hellfire Club are unaware of this council of chosen which rule over them. Comprised of normal humans since it's founding in eighteenth century England it as only been recently that high level mutants began to infiltrate the inner circle.

Sebastian Shaw, the Black King sat at the table sipping a glass of red wine. Eyeing the woman before him, he spoke.

"So he made a move against Xavier and failed. Did you expect him to succeed?"

"He did, didn't he? I mean yes it was only one of Xavier's little brats. But still this man is the first to deal such a blow to him and his X-men."

The man nodded, conceding to the woman's point. Taking a sip of wine, he continued. "Jamie Madrox, a child who can only make copies of himself is hardly a challenge and eliminating him is not a true show of strength. If anything it proves that Perfection is over reacting about this man who can only kill children."

"A child under Charles Xavier's care and a X-men. Young or not to be amongst such ranks is a show of great strength and you would do well not to underestimate these kids." The White Queen smirked. "Don't forget Shaw with all your boasting of incredible strength Charles Xavier could easily dispose of you."

"You haven't been able to my dear Frost. What makes you think that old bastard in a wheel chair could?"

"He has the most powerful mind in the world. I am a high level telepath but in a confrontation with the man even with all my experience I would stand little chance against him. Yet this Lucifer could incapacitate him long enough to take out one of his students. I do not believe Perfection is overreacting in the slightest."

Cain snorted from his place in the back of the room. "Whoever this guys you keep talking about is I like him already. But how does he know my brother exactly?"

"He crippled your brother and nearly killed him. Don't you keep up on these things?" Shaw asked.

"I haven't been to any family reunions in a while." Cain dead panned.

"Enough! We are getting off track. The fact of the matter is, Lucifer, is a force to be reckoned with. Perfection has brought us here together to stop him and stop him we will." Emma nodded to the corner of the room where the shadows seemed to pull together more. "What say you Perfection?"

She did not answer at first, choosing her words carefully before she spoke. This was a delicate matter any wrong move and any one of these players she found herself before could back out of the game. No one in this room really cared about saving the world. They were in it to protect their hides and other reasons of their own.

"He has made his play. The next move is Xavier's, while Lucifer focuses on what he perceives as the immediate threat we will make ours. Emma the girl is in Xavier's care now."

"Really? So Rasputin did go to Xavier all on his own. Perfect, less work for us then."

Shaw laughed. Downed his drink then spoke. "See every thing is falling into place and this Lucifer hardly seems a threat. Nothing could possibly go wrong."

"I dreamed of a large bird of fire. I dreamed it swallowed a powerful man whole." For the first time since they arrived back to their base of operations the young gothic girl spoke. "The big finish is some ways away yet."

Perfection nodded though none could see it. Things were falling into place, even as she spoke other players in the large game where making their moves. She was not privy to all these moves or even all the players, there were far to many to count. But she could influence the larger players and for now that would have to do.

* * *

When Joan had said yes to him all those years ago, it had made Daniel Madrox the happiest man in the world. Nothing he was sure could match the feelings he had felt then. Nothing could become more important to him then her. Then two years later she told him she was pregnant and he almost hit the roof. Literally he had jumped off the ladder he was on while painting the ceiling.

It had been a grueling nine months, getting up at four in the morning to buy ice cream pickles and hot wings was _not_ as easy as it sounds. But it had been worth it. There in the delivery room with his wife when the doctor had held up the little baby boy, which looked nothing like babies on tv after birth, he wept with joy. He was a dad! He was this little guy's protector and care giver. A life depended upon him now and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that boy would never go without.

Then the doctor patted the baby lightly on the back and then there where two. Suffice it to say things got a hole lot weirder from there. He and his wife had been thrown into the strange new world of parent hood with a twist. At any moment they could be the proud parents of one two or ten boys. But they hadn't cared, it was their son and they loved him.

When Charles Xavier had approached them, they had both been skeptical. At the time the world had still been ignorant to the existence of mutants. They knew their son was different and Xavier could provide him answers, protection, and the one thing they couldn't, control. In the end they allowed him to go with the man.

Daniel Madrox had so many hopes and dreams for his son his first and only child. That did not change the day mutants were revealed to the world when anti-mutant feelings were expressed they stood strong in defending their child. Joan had wanted to bring her son home from the institute but had reluctantly agreed with him that Xavier's school was the safest place for the boy.

Now disembarking the large futuristic plane holding on to his wife, being led by a gruff silent man toward something he didn't want to think about, to acknowledge as true. He had to wonder, what could he have done differently?

They walked a pace behind the man they new as Logan, the Wolverine. Jamie had spoken highly of the man in all his letters. He had spoken highly about everyone of his friends, the teachers, people he had met while doing X-men stuff as he had put it. He had spoken of the new mutants his group. Of the X-men who he wanted to be one day. Of Xavier who had a dream that all the students believed in and worked for, that he even believed in.

No. As Dr. Daniel Madrox and his wife Joan Madrox walked down the steal halls deep beneath Xavier's mansion, the place their son had called home. He knew there was nothing he would do differently. Somewhere during the past two years while his son had been away he had become a young adult. Through the letters and phone calls he had received he was able to watch as his sad lonely little boy grew up.

That was what hurt the most. He thought now standing outside the doors to the med bay. His wife clutched his arm. He held her tightly back, both drawing strength from the other. He had watched his baby boy feel alienated from others because of what he was. He stood by not knowing what to do or say he stood by while another person a complete stranger did all the things he couldn't. He hadn't been there when it counted.

They where in the room now, it was almost surreal. A large blue ape stood to the side of a steal table a sheet covering a small form upon it. They knew him as well. Hank McCoy the beast with a heart of a poet. According to Jamie, Hank, was the reason he and most of the other new mutants were doing so well in English.

And beside Hank, Charles Xavier, sat elbows propped upon the chairs arm rest. Hands folded in front of him a pensive look upon his face. This was just as hard on him as it was them Daniel thought moving with his wife to stand beside the table. Logan chose to stay back, leaning against the far wall.

"Dr. Madrox, Mrs. Madrox." Xavier nodded to the two.

"Xavier."

They stood there a moment longer dreading what they where about to find. Slowly Daniel nodded toward the table. "Can we see him?"

"Of course." Hank moved to pull back the sheet revealing the young boy's head. In that moment it became all too real.

"Oh God." Joan knelt down beside the table running her hand through her son's hair. Playing her other hand against his cheek. He felt cold to her touch. "He looks like he's sleeping."

"Was it . . . Did he . . . What happened?"

During the ride in the X- jet both parents had been too numb to ask questions. They just couldn't bring them selves to break the silence, asking questions and getting the answers would make it real. There was still a chance they could be mistaken. It was a slim chance a futile hope that when they arrived their son would be there to greet them. Now standing over his son's lifeless form Daniel wanted. No needed to know what had happened.

Xavier, with the help of Hank and Logan recounted the morning's events leading up to and including Jamie's death. It had been a rather brief encounter and the circumstances surrounding the boys death had been rather odd to begin with. It was one of the hardest things the Madrox had ever had to do. Hear how their son had been murdered.

"We have arrangements made. We'll be flying back home this evening and the funeral will be Monday." Joan spoke softly. "You and his friends, you're invited."

"Thank you. I will pass the invitation along to the students." Xavier answered.

"Could you give us a moment?"

"Of course."

Xavier, Hank, and Logan left the room making their way down the long metallic hall toward the intersection of other hallways leading toward the elevator, other medical facilities, the Cerebro chamber, and the hanger. The three slowed to a stop standing in the center of the crossway. There was much to be done and only so much time allotted to do it.

"I'll check on the kids." Logan grunted turning down the hall toward the elevator.

"I should check on Ororo and Warren. It worries me that they have yet to awaken from these minor injuries." Hank said. "Do you suppose that along with Lucifer's physical attack there could have been a mental followup? A way perhaps of disarming his adversary so they would remain unconscious and at his mercy?"

Xavier shook his head. "I could not say my friend. Lucifer as demonstrated a wide range of new mental and physical powers he did not posses years ago, all because of one little stone. I guess that is why Cerebro as had trouble locking onto him. Because like Jean said he is using borrowed power."

"Is that possible Charles?"

"It would seem it is Hank. But now that I know what I'm looking for perhaps I can fine tune Cerebro to track down Lucifer's new form of power."

"But if that is the case then that would mean all that power is in the stone." Hank shook his head. "It could be that this stone is not unlike the one the Juggernaut used to awaken his latent X-gen."

"Or perhaps there is something more to this stone and Lucifer him self then we know. In truth we know little about him to begin with." Xavier turned his chair toward the Cerebro Chamber.

Hank could dwell on this no more. Instead he decided to worry about the things that he could handle. Perhaps it would only take a little longer for Ororo and Warren to come out of it. While the professor had only suffered a mental attack, they had suffered both mental and physical trauma.

"Of course that's it." Hank spoke stepping into the patient's ward, only to be greeted by the sight of a weather witch practically climbing the walls.

"I want out of here now Hank!" Ororo floated a foot above her bed. Lighting crackled around her charging the air of the room. Hank's fur stood on end.

"Ororo please calm down. I just need to check-"

* * *

:Five minutes prior:

"Kitty ya ok?"

"Go away."

Rogue glanced at the half-filled glass of bubbling liquid in the girls hand. "Ah think ya had enough."

"That's not funny." She sighed. "It's Seven Up."

"Oh de good stuff eh p'tit?"

Rogue waited a moment but the girl continued to ignore her. "Ok role twist." She muttered taking a seat at the kitchen table. "Don't mind the swamp rat it followed me home and I can't get it ta leave."

Kitty made a "huh" sound but continued to stare into her glass.

There are times when diplomacy is called for a few kind words or a simple gesture of good well. Something along those lines, Rogue guessed, was what was needed now. Too bad she didn't have a diplomatic bone in her body.

Pulling the glass out of the girls hand she thrust it towards Remy. "Make ya self useful and get rid of this."

"Hey give it back." Kitty protested half heartedly.

"Non p'tit y' reached y' limit. We should cut her off now non?"

"Fine." She mumbled. "Not like I was drinking it anyway."

"Then what where ya doing?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"There a point to this?" Kitty asked.

"Honestly? Ah don't know any more." Rogue shook her head. "Ya disappeared, poor Kurt's been porting around the institute looking for ya. Why he never checked the kitchen is beyond me."

"He did I hid under the table. And in the floor."

"O' course why didn' we t'ink t' look in de floor?" Remy asked pulling up a chair beside Rogue.

Rogue grumbled under her breath. When the person you're after can walk through solid objects, the chase could become rather interesting or just plain, odd. Like just last week during a danger room session the professor had designed for hostage situations. It was quite impressive really how the danger room morphed from the large metallic empty room into a miniature of the mansion. Walls had risen from the floor and when they reached a certain height the holographic projectors kicked in turning the starting area, the doors to the Danger room, into the mansion's foyer.

The objective was simple enough. Friends of Humanity agents had infiltrated the mansion and taken three of the younger students captive. Jamie, jubilee, and Rahne. None of which were too happy that the professor thought they would be the first to get caught and taken out. The X-men and New Mutants were broken up into three teams and separated to cover more ground.

Scott's group went straight ahead to take down the FoH agents that had made their way into the Cerebro chamber and computer room. Logan's team had been taken out to the grounds of the mansion to secure the perimeter and do all the fun out door training Logan was famous for. Since the danger room was currently being used to make a smaller version of the mansion that team had to really go out side and deal with the mansions defense system. This left Storm's team the smaller group consisting of Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue.

Storm's team because of the teleporting and phasing powers it possessed was best for stealth. And with Rogue's power to get the information they needed, i.e., where the hostages were being held. They were sent into the mansion to rescue the three captives.

Needles to say with such a simple assignment on home turf anything that could go wrong did go wrong. It ended up with Kitty being chased by a group of gun wielding masked men through the make believe mansion phasing continuously until she tired her self out and got stuck in the toilet while trying to phase down from the bathroom and into the hall bellow. It had been a funny sight that Rogue and Kurt had yet to let the girl live down.

"At least she didn't hide in the bathroom." Rogue smirked at the memory that came to mind. Kitty groaned but made no reply to the little dig.

"Der som'thin' des humble Cajun don' know 'bout chere?"

"Yeah yo not humble." Rogue massaged the bridge of her nose. She had seen this enough in her time as an X-men to know what Kitty was doing. Kitty Pride was. However, strange it may sound, brooding. She'd seen it before something bad would happen and someone would get all broody because of it. Usually it was Scott being the fearless leader and all doing the brooding so Jean would handle it. Rogue doubted that what Jean did to make Scott unwind would work with Kitty though.

So what does one do when faced with a depressed Kitty? Simple really however painful it maybe you go on a shopping spree. Rogue's eye twitched. "Ya like wanna go to the mall. Oh gawd I feel dirty." She finished shaking her head. "This is to weird Kitty, but we switched personalities or somethin'"

Kitty swallowed hard then in a shaky voice said. "Suppose Mastermind like got to us?"

"That missing link reject? No way in hell, Mesmero maybe but not cousin it." Rogue shook her head.

"Heh." The corners of Kitty's mouth lifted upwards.

"Chere look de p'tit 's smilin'" Remy smirked. "Wouldn' take s' long 'f y' let m' handle- ow! What y' do dat fo'?" Remy glared rubbing his head.

"Fo' being a moron." Rogue answered before returning her attention back to Kitty. "Kit ya gonna start talking yet? Or are ya gonna force meh ta make a pep talk like speech? Trust meh no good will come of it."

The girl was quiet for a moment then in a rushed breath. "I'm sorrybut I dunwanna talkbout it."

"And now ya gone switched places with speedy." Rogue dead panned.

"I'm just gonna uh like go. Ok?" but Kitty didn't wait for an answer instead she phased through her seat down through the floor and then up again by the door leading out into the hall. Instead of opening it she just phased through it too.

"No one can make ah normal exit or entrance around here." Rogue heaved a sigh. "Ahem suppose ta be the depressed one that's mah gig. Ah have neva done the cheering up. It's harder then it looks."

"Y' jus' need ah bit mo' practice mon chere. Watch!" Remy stood quickly before she could protest and moved behind her. "Now wha' y' got t' do 's être léger que vous voyez?"

He pressed his hands upon her shoulders kneading them gently like he said. "Chere y' tense lucky fo' y' dis Cajun got experance wit' dis sort a t'ing."

"Swamp Rat not now Ah got ta go- o' mah."

Then for the second time that day the ground moved. In the blink of an eye Rogue shot up out of her chair pushing Remy back. He stumbled but regained his balance just as quickly.

"Condamner, dat don' usually happ'n till afte' de cloths come off." He shot a sinful grin at Rogue.

She didn't pay him any heed though, already making her way out of the kitchen into the hall. She called over her shoulders. "That explosion came from the basement levels. Come on Swamp Rat."

He followed her out into and down the hall meeting up with a few students and the other two mutants formally known as Acolytes as they converged upon the elevator. The few X-men gave each other weary looks before ushering the New Mutants behind them. John, Piotr, and Remy moved up front also.

"Hey someone's coming up." Ray one of the students that had gone to investigate the explosion pointed at the glowing arrow pointing up on the control pad.

They waited tension mounting as they heard the tell tail ding of the elevator stopping. The doors opened and mist billowed out into the hall. Needles to say the younger students were a little freaked out by this. Same thing happened in a horror movie once you see.

Ororo calmly strolled out of the elevator, her eyes milky white a sign that she was using her powers. Pulling her singed bathrobe tighter around her. She spoke. "I do not like the basement." And pushed passed the confused students leaving them there to stare after her.

* * *

Xavier wheeled into the med bay, after sending a telepathic message to the Madroxs to stay where they where while he checked to see what the cause of the explosion was. Of course being the powerful telepath that he was he already knew what had done so. He just wanted to check on the damage for him self. And luckily it was minimal as far as he could see just a few scorch marks an upturned bed and a puffy blue beast picking up various medical supplies strewn across the floor.

Warren who was still in his bed but had awoken around the same time as Ororo was setting up now. He turned to the professor and gave a weak smile. "So my first day as a X-men was rather interesting. How was yours?"

Xavier sighed. "When your ready meet me in my office. There have been a few developments that need to be attended to."

Nodding a greeting to Hank Xavier turned to leave again. "I will gather the students and Ororo."

"Yes of course." Hank agreed. He turned his attention back to Warren. "You may go get ready if you feel up to it."

The man nodded dumbly and left the room.

* * *

Dark grey clouds hung overhead. Their deluge held back courtesy of Ororo. Dressed in a simple black blouse and skirt the weather witch stood to the side of Logan flanked by hank in a dark trench coat and hat. The other X-men and New mutants stood in a group on one side of a large hole while the Madrox family stood on the other.

It had been a beautiful service celebrating the all to short life of a young boy. Bobby had gotten up and spoken about how he would prank Jamie and how Jamie would get him back. Other New mutants told stories about how they had been pranked by the boy and gotten back at him. A few of the X-men, Jean, Scott, Logan, Kitty, and Rogue had also said a few words.

Kitty had almost broken down while she was retelling the time Jamie had a crush on her. He'd bought her flowers, well he had picked them from Ororo's garden but he only told her that later and hung out with her whenever he could. At the end of her speech she had closed by apologizing to the family for not getting to Jamie in time and returned to her seat in tears. Lance who had been invited along by Rogue to be there for Kitty sat silently by her. One arm wrapped protectively around her while she cried.

After the final words from the parents the large group had moved to the cemetery where they stood now. The pallbearers made their way slowly to the grave placing the small casket onto the ropes that would lower it into the ground.

The priest stood at the head of the grave behind the tomb stone. When the pallbearers had taken their places, he began. "And now we lay to rest this young boy who has touched the lives of so many in such a short time. Let us remember all the joy all the love James Arthur Madrox brought into your lives."

The casket slowly sank into the hole.

" We commit his body to the ground; earth to earth; ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace."

A thunk signaled that the casket had hit bottom.

"Amen."

Each person took a handful of earth and one by one threw it into the grave covering the coffin. Their final good byes said the group made their way back to their cars. Some crying others stoical. As they walked, their umbrellas went up one by one, the clouds overhead gave a shudder, the force holding back their burden letting up.

And it rained.

* * *

_K first off I do not know Jamie's denomination_ _so yeah what I wrote may be wrong. I also apologize if that offended anyone for some reason too. Thanks to everyone that's reviewed all four of ya._

_Oh and look I found it! _**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything pertaining to Marvel, well except for a few comics but I bought those fair and squar!_


	6. Awakenings part 1

**Author's note: **_Well it has been a while. Hasn't it? Hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter, sorry about it being so choppy. I really have to work on that, so many scene changes just really annoy me and here I'm doing the same thing! How hypocritical. _

**Disclaimer: **_Last I check Stan Lee still hasn't signed over the rights to any of his creations yet. So I do not own X-men Evolution or X-men in any of it's incarnations. _

* * *

"All this time, with all the power I conferred to you! Are you telling me, Lucifer, that all you have accomplished is the death of a child?"

" Supreme One I have only begun. As we speak Dominus is infiltrating the organizations S.H.I.E.L.D. and S.W.O.R.D. With them under our control this planet will fall." Lucifer from his place on the floor, head bowed to the large screen before him, continued quickly. "The boy was a message to Xavier to stay away from me. Mark my words the old fool well not endanger the lives of his other brats."

"So you say. But do not forget in your new found arrogance that there are forces out there you can never hope to understand. Tread lightly Lucifer. Do not underestimate this Xavier or his pupils. You have taken something close to them."

"Yes Supreme One."

The transmission cut out. Left on the screen now was an image of the very planet under discussion. Years ago the Supreme One had sent Lucifer to the backwards war torn world known as Earth for reasons unknown and again, many years later he found himself back there.

"What is it? What is so important about one backward mud ball like this?" He asked receiving no immediate answer, not that he really expected one.

* * *

"Yes if you wouldn't mind? Of course. No. Thank you Susan." Xavier was silent for a moment. "Later today. I trust you'll be flying in?"

Xavier, chuckling at something the person on the line had said answered. "Of course. Good bye."

He hung up the receiver and relaxed into his chair. It had been a hectic morning for everyone, Danger room sessions had been stepped up, the security system had been revamped, and Piotr had been sworn in as an X-man. Not to mention the headway he had made with Ilyana.

Ilyana, her case troubled him more then he let on. For Piotr's sake Xavier had withheld his theory of what had truly happened to the young girl. But with the way things were going it seemed his concerns would soon be confirmed. He had asked Hank to run a few more specific tests looking for certain anomalies that could be easily missed if one did not know where to look. So far they were not turning up anything but as soon as they did Hank had promised to inform him.

There was nothing to do now but wait and relax in this one brief moment of reprieve.

A tickle on the edge of his mind startled him. A quick mental scan confirmed the danger, taking quick decisive action Xavier gave his final warning.

* * *

'_St. John, please put out the flaming crocodile, again! Next time I well send Storm to put it out.'_

John cringed at the loud voice in his head. Contrary to popular belief he was not use to hearing voices in his head. It was rather _discombobulating_ in his opinion and he didn't even know what that meant. Though he hoped it was a fancy word for freaky.

"Yes sir." He spoke out loud. Again he found it odd talking to nothing. But getting over it, he put out the fiery apparition.

St. John had been amusing himself most of the morning by making animals out of fire in the mansion's kitchen. While helping himself to a hearty breakfast of course. It wasn't every day he could enjoy all four food groups, honestly living off Kraft Dinner alone was going to kill him one day.

But he couldn't help but be boarded, darn it! There was nothing to do unless you wanted to throw on spandex and fight crime. _'Or that bloody Danger room.' _He thought to himself flicking open his lighter and watching the flame flicker for a while. He was happy for Piotr, finding his own _niche _with the X-men. Again he didn't know what that word meant but he hoped it was a fancy word for job. He had to get his hands on a dictionary.

"But first!" He flicked the lighter on again. "A kangaroo."

'_St. John!'_

"Or not."

* * *

"Fascinating simply fascinating. You know if I hadn't been looking for it I would have completely over looked it." Hank spoke pointing to the X-rays taken moments ago. "I did at first actually, glossed right over it."

"Now for the rest of us who don't have a clue doc." Logan said.

"Yes. Er sorry . " Hank flashed a sheepish grin to the group that had gathered in the main medical room.

That morning the professor had approached Hank asking him to run a few more tests and he had done so. Following Xavier's instructions had at first proven futile. The results were the same though that could be taken as a good sign. Ilyana was not getting any worse. Still he continued with the professor's orders and reran the tests again. Upon the fourth try he found it, a shadow barely detectable unless you where looking for it.

He alerted the professor who had at the time been holding conference with Logan and Ororo. So now the three plus Piotr stood in the examination room waiting for Hank to elaborate upon his findings.

"You see when I first examined Ilyana I was under the impression that a telepath had done something with her mind. Now if that was simply the case, Charles should have been able to awaken her. But as it turns out there is more to the young girl's condition then we first guessed." Hank took a moment in case anyone had a question but all in attendance urged him to continue.

"In addition to the mental tampering that both Charles and I believe she suffered there is also evidence of physical tampering with her brain."

"By the Goddess." Ororo whispered. Then more louder she asked. "How could Magneto do such a thing? I know his opinion of humans are low but to do this, to a child? And how could he accomplish it?"

"Well. My friend I assume Magneto was operating under the assumption that young Ilyana Rasputin was a base line human. Other wise it brings up even more questions." Hank answered.

"Wait. You are saying my sister is a mutant, yes?"

"Yes, during the examination I had done today I wanted to check for the X-gene as a way to see why Magneto would go to such an extreme. You see her powers may have manifested and could have been too much for him to handle." Hank said.

"Eric sadly is not above harming another mutant for his goals. It is quite possible young Ilyana was more useful to him as leverage then anything else and this was just the easiest way to contain her." Xavier placed his hands in front of him. His arms resting on the arm rests of his wheel chair. "There is only one mutant I know of who has such a power and I doubt that she would lower her self to serve Eric."

"Who Charles?" asked Ororo.

"Her name is Emma Frost and along with the normal array of telepathic powers she has the unusual ability to focus psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions. Such that the physical form can be manipulated."

"You mean for example she can affect the brain it's self unlike most telepaths who merely work with the mind?" asked Hank.

"Yes and that is what I believe as happened to Ilyana. I just cannot fathom the reason Emma would help Eric. She had nothing to gain by doing it, material wise Miss. Frost is almost as well off as I am."

"Perhaps she shares Magneto's views on mutant superiority and decided to assist him." Suggested Hank.

"If that's it then why haven't we seen more of this Frost woman? Like say when Apocalypse attacked." Logan enquired.

"So many questions I am afraid we just do not have the answers for my friend. But we do have good news! Now that we know what is wrong with Miss. Rasputin we can help her. I admit that my knowledge in this matter is lacking. But since become the X-men's physician I have studied many medical journals and well be consulting with those who know more on the matter of course. But I am confident that we can help Ilyana."

"Indeed, now that I know that there is a physical obstacle impeding me I can compensate for it. I am not able to wake her on my own but now I can work to at least bring her mind to a state that she can wake on her own once Emma's tampering is taken care of." Xavier said.

"This is wonderful." Piotr smiled. "I must call my parents soon with the news they well be overjoyed. It well be nice to send home good news for change."

Xavier smiled. "Please extend my invitation to your parents Piotr. They are welcome here any time and I am sure that they are worried about Ilyana."

"Da. But when I told them that you, professor, was helping her they were very relieved. Please excuse me?"

"Of course."

"Something is still troubling you Charles." Ororo stated once Piotr left the room.

Xavier didn't reply at first, taking his time to answer he ran over the events of the past month. It was hard to believe that only a week had past since the X-men's battle with Apocalypse. Yet here they where hardly rested from that fight and gearing up for another. It would not be easy Charles knew, even without the glimpse of the future afforded him by the Eye of Ages which he now believed to be false. Truly in his visions he was certain he had seen an older Jamie amongst his X-men. And if that had changed then what else?

"So much is unclear Ororo. I have so many questions and yet so few answers indeed my questions just lead to more questions. And the events of the past few weeks have done little to put me at ease. First our battle with Apocalypse, then after all these years _Amahl_ contacted me in the astral plane, now Lucifer's return and the death of a student it seems so random yet I cannot shake the feeling that this all fits together some how."

"You're thinking too hard again Chuck. There's no reason to think any of this has anything to do with each other." Logan then finished with a growl. "Even though with our luck it probably does."

Ororo had been shaken by Xavier's mention of the being she had come to know as the Shadow King. But she shrugged it off, after all she was stronger now surrounded by friends and family. He had no power over her. Still it surprised her when she spoke so calmly. "Perhaps what we need to know well be revealed to us as we need it. For now let us deal with what we can handle and try not to over exert our selves."

The three men nodded agreeing with the weather witch's advice.

* * *

By midday the sun was out in full force, there was not a cloud in the sky and a cool breeze was blowing in off the water. It was a beautiful day for flying thought the woman that was just hovering over Xavier's mansion at the moment.

'_Will you be joining us any time soon?'_ the mental voice of professor Xavier sounded in her mind.

'_It's so nice up here. Five more minutes please?'_ she thought.

'_I would like to say yes but I sense the approach of an unexpected guest. Take a look for yourself then please join me in my office.'_

The woman nodded even though Charles could not see her she knew he had gotten the message. Taking one last deep breath of fresh air she rose higher into the sky and spied a person at the gates. Whoever it was she didn't know but there was a nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her she should. And if she wasn't mistaking her sixth sense was starting to act up.

"Whoever she is she brings trouble Charles."

She could hear his mental laugh in her mind as she flew to his window.

* * *

"Welcome to the haunted man-Ow!"

"I can't leave you alone can I?" a female voice spoke over the intercom. "I'm gone for five minutes and already your annoying someone."

Emma rased an eyebrow. _'These are the ones who defeated Apocalypse? Xavier's prized students and X-men? Why do I suddenly fear for my safety in the time to come?'_

'_Hush Emma. Xavier has his eye on you, do not draw his attention to me.' _Perfection spoke leaning against the wall.

Emma smirked. _'Oh great perfection, do I detect a hint of fear?'_

'_Don't mock me Emma.' _The cloaked figure turned as the gates opened. The girl speaking in the intercom apologizing for her idiot companion's actions and wishing them a nice day. Though she thought she was just speaking to one person.

'_Wouldn't dream of it.'_

Emma surveyed the mansion before her its sweeping grounds, the fountain, random statues, shrubbery, and the long, long driveway that wound its way up to the mansion's front steps.

"They couldn't send a car." She grumbled following Perfection.

* * *

"Emma Frost?" Ororo spoke incredulously.

"Funny how she suddenly turns up eh?" Logan growled.

"Like a bad plot twist." quipped Hank.

Charles nodded, seated behind his desk with Ororo and Hank occupying the two chairs in front of it. Logan leaned against the bookcase to the right of the desk near Ororo cradling a beer in his hands. And standing in the center of the room, smacking herself mentally for not realizing who it was at the gate stood Susan.

"Well this is a good chance to get information." Ororo said.

"Yes." Charles nodded. "Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. However, I still want everyone on guard."

The room went silent then, while they awaited the arrival of Miss. Frost. After a short time Xavier nodded sending a mental note to the others in the room that the woman they were waiting for was standing outside. Then he invited her in.

On par with other entrances the White Queen had made before, this one was a rather tamed event. Mind you Emma's definition of tame is slightly different compared to other people's.

She sashayed into the room shedding her white trench coat to reveal a whole lot less clothing. Somewhere along the way through the mansion she had gathered herself a little following consisting of the whole male population of the mansion, sans Xavier, Logan, Hank and, Scott of course. She handed her coat to the nearest boy, Bobby.

"Hello Xavier." She said nodding to him and the others in the room.

"Good afternoon Miss. Frost. To what do we owe this surprise?" then to the students. "Please return to what you were doing."

After making sure there were no eavesdroppers at the door Hank offered his chair to Emma and went to stand by Logan. Again a silence lingered in the room a rather uncomfortable one at that finally broken by Emma.

"So I suppose you are all wonder why I'm here?"

Logan growled. "No, not at all."

Ignoring him, she continued. "It has come to my attention that Ilyana Rasputin is now under your care and free of that, pardon me, lunatic Magneto."

Logan raised an eyebrow shooting Ororo a disbelieving look to which the weather witch agreed with and found herself voicing her skepticism. "So you've been keeping up on the girl you put in a coma. Under Magneto's orders I assume?"

"Yes I have and no not because Magneto had told me to but because I truly felt for the kid." Seeing the disbelieving looks she was receiving from most of the occupants in the room she continued hastily. "Magneto had approached me to join what he called his Brotherhood but I declined then some time later he approached me about his Acolytes but it was not to recruit me."

"'_Frost I have need of your talents and unless you wish to be revealed as the mutant you are and risk losing all you own then you well do as I say.'_ Were not his exact words but you get the drift. After explaining what he wanted of course I refused to help him but he said that the girl was good leverage dead or alive however he preferred alive. Apparently a mutant under his services knew she was a mutant and some other stuff I didn't really pay much attention to him."

"Magneto has a mutant that can detect other mutants?" Logan interrupted her.

"Well not detect them but this woman who called herself Fate, Luck no wait Destiny! She can see the future to an extent."

"Yes." Charles nodded. "We have had dealing with her and Mystique before."

"So to keep the child safe I put her to sleep and not some simple sleep that any telepath could wake her from after all Magneto could easily employ someone to wake her at any time to use and manipulate her. And now I'm here to wake her up."

"Indeed?" spoke the professor.

"Charles?" Ororo asked.

"Well if you wish to help us, Emma I see no reason not to trust you. Please follow me." He then added mentally to the others. _'Something is amiss. Logan please check it out. Hank Ororo with me and Susan please make you self at home. Dear Emma please do not try to listen in on our conversations again.' _Xavier directed his mind toward her. _'It's rude.'_

* * *

The screen ran random strings of code in random orders each making less sense then the first before it. Luckily it was not her job to decipher the information but to deliver it to another player in the game that had yet to make a move.

Files popped up on the screen, bios of the mutants she wanted. Slipping a disk from her cloak, she began saving the data. A moment passed and she could feel the presences of another drawing closer to the room. Removing the disk and shutting down the terminal that she was working at Perfection made her way to the door and confidently strode from the room and down the hall.

Logan sniffing the air had obviously caught her sent. No matter she could easily slip pass him fooling his senses. She stopped for a moment watching him follow his nose into the room she had just vacated.

'_An impressive nose that one has, you best watch him Emma.'_

'_Oh trust me I'll be watching that one All right. Very closely.'_

Perfection could just see the smirk play across Emma's face and the stray thoughts she was picking up from the woman would have maybe even made Logan blush. Strolling down the hall she sent one last mental message to Emma.

'_My mission was a success by this time tomorrow the other players in the game well be set. But I sense a snag in our plan, Susan. Dispatch of her quickly as you can, Emma.'_

* * *

'_Consider it. . .'_

Out loud she spoke. "Done."

"Monitors show an increase in brain function." Hank spoke looking over at the Professor. "Charles?"

Xavier nodded. "I feel her mind emerging on it's own now that the physical block is gone. I think it is best we let her wake on her own time."

"I well go tell Piotr the good news then." Ororo turned and left the room.

"Well my work here is done." Emma Smiled brightly. "So who's up for a drink?"

Hank and Charles exchanged weary glances. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Oh sorry!" Kitty smiled and forced a laugh. "Most people are used to like me or Kurt just, you know popping up out of nowhere. Please put down the table."

Susan had the decency to blush. "I may of over reacted just a little." she put the kitchen table back on the floor. "You must be Kitty, Charles as told me about you."

"Yeah that's me."

-Bamph-

"And that's Kurt who I was just talking about. Kurt why are you hiding behind me?"

"Ah well kill ya, you fuzzy elf from hell!" the answer to Kitty's question shouted and stormed into the kitchen sporting bright pink wet hair. "Ah'll drain ya of your powers, teleport ya to Greenland and leave ya there!"

"Rouge it's a good look, don't you think guys?" Kurt smiled at the other girls in the room.

'Ah'm about to be an only child again!"

"Rogue we have company don't scare her away." Kitty spoke up interrupting the angry girls tirade.

"Yeah vhat she said. Oh hi by the vay." Kurt gave a small way.

"You live for now but don't be surprised when you wake up bald tomorrow." Rogue sulked "Mah hair, does this wash out?"

"I think it looks good. Kind of shocking to see a Goth with pink hair you know." Susan spoke up.

Rogue glared at the woman. "And who are you?"

"My name is Susan Danvers." she extended her hand.

"Ah'm Rogue." She ignored Susan's hand. "And Ah forgot mah gloves so you best put your hand away now sugah."

"Oh right! Sorry."

The three stood around the kitchen for a moment longer just making aimless chatter about any odd thing they could think of. In Kurt's case he was simply trying to calm Rouge down a bit. That wasn't really working though.

"Oh, yeah I'll be right there." Susan looked around the room then laughed. "Charles just asked me to come see him. Got to go bye."

"Like see ya later."

"Bye"

-Bamph-

"Ah'm just gonna go wash mah hair repeatedly." Rogue nodded to Kitty.

"You know I have this great shampoo."

* * *

"Is she gone yet Chuck?" Logan asked walking into Xavier's office which was occupied by the other teachers and the new girl.

"Yes, what did you find Logan." Charles asked.

"Someone was in the basement missing with the computer, I could smell them, the sent was still fresh but no one was down there when I got there."

"As I suspected. Do you know what the intruder was doing?"

"Looking at the cerebro files. When I turned on the screen the Brotherhood's bios where up and a bunch of other stuff I can't make heads or tails of."

"Could this person have snuck in with Emma's help?" asked Ororo.

"Chuck?" Logan prompted the silent professor.

"I felt a presence on the edge of my awareness while Emma tended to Ilyana. It was just out of my reach. Yes I would say who ever it was came in with Emma."

"What does that woman want with the brotherhood? And should we warn them?" Hank questioned.

"I can only guess what Emma is planning now that Eric is out of the way. I'll have Kitty and Rogue visit the Brotherhood after Rogue's danger room exercise."

Ororo nodded then smiled. "Susan why don't you join me in the control room? You can get a look at the danger room before you start your training. We are on high alert now waiting for Lucifer's next attack. The sooner you start the better."

"Aw yes Lucifer I had almost forgotten about him. Do you suppose that was the person you could not detect Charles?" mused Hank. "He seems to hold that kind of power."

"No the scent was different, like his yes in that strange alien way but not his." Logan growled. "Both these guys give me the creeps and remind me too much of Apocalypse's stink."

"For now all we can do is wait and prepare ourselves as best we can for what is to come." Xavier spoke. "Dismissed."

Ororo motioned for Susan to follow her then left the room. Hank made for the door as will calling over his shoulder that he would be in the infirmary to check up on Ilyana's condition and also to see how her brother was coping.

"I guess we'll be stepping up security again then?"

Xavier nodded.

Logan growled. "I need another beer."

* * *

"So how does this help us?"

Cain Marco held up a tinny computer disk in his massive hand. Seated with the other members of Hell Fire, except for perfection who opted to stand, around their table.

"Careful my friend, you might break it." Shaw grinned turning to Perfection. "Am I to assume that the next phase of your plan well be going ahead soon?"

"And what's that? You know I'm grateful that you broke me out of that damn tube and all but I'm getting sick of being left out of the loop here." Cain growled. "When do I get to take my shot at Charles?"

"In two weeks time." Perfection spoke indifferently from her place in the corner of the room. "The plan will go ahead and you shall know what you need to know when you need to know it."

"Well I get my damn helmet back then?"

"Of course." Smirked Emma who had been quietly sipping her white wine. "You are no good to us out cold now are you?"

"So what is next uh? Sorry I know you guys are the big cheeses here and all but I'm getting bored! When do I get to dream some action!" Negasonic Teenage Warhead asked.

"You well get your chance dear." Perfection made her way across the room. Stopping in front of the large double doors, she turned to face the Hell Fire club.

"Well!" Cain grew impatient with the silent cloaked figure. It had been like that since she had taken his helmet from him, with out said helmet he was susceptible to Emma's and her telepathy. "Anser me woman! Since I've gotten here-"

"Since you have gotten here, Cain. You have been treated well, better then Charles ever did I assume?" Perfection raised an arm revealing a black leather gloved hand. With a wave, seemingly out of nowhere flew the Juggernaut's helmet. Though in reality it had been hidden in the Hell Fire's safe located in the very room under Cain's nose.

"Our concern as of this moment, Cain, is Lucifer. As he is now we are no match for him and neither is Xavier his X-men the Brotherhood or even S.H.I.E.L.D. For now we must pull our efforts and though I loth to say it work with Charles."

Fastening the last clip on his helmet Cain scoffed. "If you had to live with the brat like I did you wouldn't be standing there right now in my way. You would have let me at him already."

"True." Perfection turned to leave. "If it wasn't for dear Charles I wouldn't be standing here at all and trust me he well pay for that."

"What do you mean by that?" but Perfection had already gone.

"She is a strange one that Perfection. Negasonic Teenage Warhead your thoughts on our mysterious friend?" asked Shaw.

"She dreamed her self alive too! But not as good as me! Haha! I dream my self alive each night and remake myself over and over but she can't. Not anymore." the Goth laughed as if she had just told a funny joke.

The other occupants of the room remained silent. They didn't get it.

* * *

"Wow."

"It's. . . different."

"Yeah but in a good way." Tabby shrugged then grinned.

"It's pink." Amara gave Rogue's hair an incredulous look. "Is this some goth thing? I though all you could wear was black."

"Ah don't want to talk about it." Rogue glared at a stray strand of hair that hung in front eye. "Kitty say's it'll take five more washes before it comes out. Logan can Ah skip this danger room session please?"

"Sorry stripes your just gonna have to beauty your self up another time. All right listen up your objective, get from point A to point B alive." Logan pointed out to set up flags with a capital a and b on each of them.

"No prob! Honestly badger I remember your sessions being a whole lot worse." Tabby giggled.

Logan smirked. "You didn't let me finish, you have to reach point B through this."

And with the push of a button, on a remote that none of the students had seen him holding a moment ago, the dull metallic danger room morphed into some place out of a bad si fi movie. Purple tree trunks with long snaggy branches which a few blue leave clung to popped into existence. The steal floor morphed into a dusty red soil that matched perfectly with the dusty red sky.

"Still doesn't seem to bad." Bobby spoke up.

"Bobby!" the other kids yelled at him.

"Oh it get's better. Storm!"

Winds picked up in the room lifting the red dust into the air. Dark clouds moved across the red sky blocking out the artificial light. The students felt a few drops of rain, then it pored.

"Oh and one final thing an advanced shape shifting thing is lose out there. Have fun."

Logan laughed all the way to and out of the danger room doors. The students watched has the large doors faded away leaving the image of more red sky.

"Ok Ah have to wash mah hair! Let's do this, Bobby, Amara, any thing comes our way blast it. Tabby make some noise, let's scare away what ever's out there." Rouge waited a beat. "Well?"

"Hey! Who made you leader?" asked Bobby.

"Ah'm the X-man here and Ah really want to get this over with so just do as Ah say. Ok? Ah promos next time you can be in charge." Rogue said walking forward.

Up in the control room, where it was relatively safe sat Ororo at the controls. Remy stood behind her and at times had to pull St John back from the control panel. Susan who had wanted to see the danger room before she left for New York stood grinning, face pressed against the window gazing down into the room.

"I want one of those. Oh God I want one so bad."

Ororo smiled and after pressing a few buttons spoke. "You'll get your chance soon enough."

"Hey mate what's that thing down there? Is it Sabertooth?" St John pointed to a large figure moving through the blue, green, magenta colored bushes.

"According to the computer-yes-that is the simulated form the shape shifter is taking now." Ororo checked the read outs one last time before flicking another much larger switch.

"Crikey! That tree just tried to eat the crazy girl." St John eyes widened. "And she blew it up, hehe fire."

"Is there a reason why that rock is moving on it's own?" Susan pointed to a rolling boulder that was surprisingly doing a good job of sneaking up on Bobby and Amara.

"Oh look there goes de Sabertooth, right after Boom Boom. No wait it's Rogue! He's after Rogue. So much for that artificial intelligence." laughed Remy.

The three onlookers watched has Rogue delivered a round the house kick to Sabertooth followed by a blast of fire from Amara in her Magma form and the a blast of cold from Bobby in his iced up form. The blast of cold froze the shape shifter in a block of ice.

"Ok. But what about the rock?" Susan asked again.

"Just watch and wait." Ororo answered.

BANG! CRASH! SHATTER!

"That was disturbing mate. I didn't know you could do that with a tree branch." St John smirked watching the tree's catch ablaze. "But I think the block of ice is melting now."

"So that's what the rock was. Cool." Susan beamed. "I really want one of these now. Can you play games with it? Like hook up a X-box or something?"

Ororo shook her head. "The danger room is not a toy Susan. It is a state of the art training facility."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. . . does it get cable?"

* * *

_-beep- -beep- -beep-_

The rhythmic sound was slowly drawing the sleeping consciousness forth. Still extremely groggy and very disoriented. The now awake patient stared bleary eyed at a grey tiled ceiling.

'_That wasn't there before... was it?' _The first coherent thought. The second one. _'I really have to pee_.'

"Oh good! Your awake."

The voice sounded like it was coming from all directions, amplified a couple decibels or more. It didn't give the chance to respond before who ever it belonged to began poking and prodding the still disoriented person.

"Can you speak? What is the last thing you remember?"

"Uh. . . I."

"Never mind. You have been out for quite a while my friend." The voice was coming from a woman standing off to the side. She wore glasses and had dark brown hair. She was also grinning.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Rogers." She spoke. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions but first we have to get you checked out."

He tried to nod or say yes but all he could get out was a feeble_. _"Y...eh."

"I'm going to get you a glass of water, ok Mr. Rogers? I'll be right back."

And with that the stranger was gone, leaving him alone to stare at the gray tiled ceiling again. His brain was finally starting to function properly now. Images, name, dates, and other things were all coming back to him.

"Steven Rogers."

A new voice sounded from the direction the female doctor had exited from. It was defiantly male, very commanding. He suddenly had the strongest urge to salute.

A tall gray haired man with an eye patch stepped into view.

"Hope you had a nice nap Captain." The man said. "Your gonna be pretty busy soon."


End file.
